The Wind Beneath Your Wings
by ChArMeD-101
Summary: ***Story COMPLETE!***An A/U of P/L.*Chapter 7 updated* Even though Piper is married and has a child, Leo still wants her back. Please r/r
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer- Charmed belongs to the WB network and Spelling television. This story will not be used for any profit of any kind. It is strictly for entertainment only.

Title-The Wind Beneath My Wings (written in chapter format)

Rated- PG-13 (keep in mind that rating may change)

A/N- an A/U of Piper and Leo. Keep in mind P/L fans that their eternal lovers, so I don't think I can separate them for too long. *Wink-wink, spoiler!* Please review! Thanks a lot! Okay, okay, on with the story. ENJOY! 

Chapter 1

It has been 5 years since Piper broke it off with Leo and married her husband, Tony. In which, she has a 4-year-old baby with.

Over the years that Piper spent with Tony, she learned that not everyone turns out to be what she thinks. Tony was definitely one of them. Piper didn't want to admit it in the beginning, but now it all seemed so clear to her that Tony was never the right one. She has deep regrets about him and she's only staying with him because Angie needs a father.

The days and weeks that Piper spent alone with her daughter, Leo would visit whenever he knew that Tony would be away. He was still her whitelighter after all. He had the right to visit her. Didn't he?

Tony hasn't been the exact father figure lately to his daughter. He'll work around the clock, never having time to play with his daughter or hold her for more then two minutes a day. It was pitiful, Piper knew.

She hated to see her daughter miss the love of a father, but good thing Leo's been around a lot lately to take care of Angie. It sure hadn't occurred to him that he fell in love with the child, but Piper noticed. She noticed a lot.

"Daddy! Daddy! Could you tie this for me?," Angie's voice rang out suddenly tugging on her father's arm. Tony was staring into the computer typing (working) and he hated to be interrupted. "Where's your mother?," Tony asked his daughter. "She's busy," Angie replied nagging at her father. "Would you stop it already?!," Tony yelled. Angie backed away sniffling like she was about to cry.

Approaching from the kitchen Piper asked, "Why are you yelling at her? Damn, Tony, I don't know what the hell is wrong with you but you better fix it fast." Tony snapped, "Don't you dare talk to me like that!" Piper asked, "Who the fuck do you think you are? That's your own daughter and you don't even much care! I can't make you care."

Tony tried to pull Angie into his arms, but she started to cry and walked to her mom. Tony exclaimed, "She's always crying when I hold her. What is it with her? I bet it's that guy you keep letting her see. Leo, is it?" Piper asked, "What are you trying to say? If you want to say that I'm cheating on you, you might as well say it right now. And she's crying because she doesn't know who you are. Your always yelling at her anyways. Of course she wouldn't know you."

"Then stop taking her to see that son of a B****! Your messing with her head. I'm her father, not him," Tony bellowed. Piper snapped, "He's a better father then you'll ever be!"

"I don't need this right now. I'm leaving!," Tony told her grabbing his stuff. "Good. That's what you do best, anyways," Piper flamed at him angrily. 

Speechless, Tony stood there staring at her. Piper picked her daughter up and slammed the front door shut as she walked out. They were bound for the manor.

"Aunt Phoebe!," Angie exclaimed hugging her. "Hey, Angie!" Phoebe greeted picking her niece up. Piper smiled and said, "Hey, how are you?" Phoebe closed the door and said, "I should be asking you that question. You don't look so good. Are you okay?" Piper nodded and replied, "Some what. We just had an argument back there at the house, but I'm okay." 

Piper heard voices in the living room and was about to ask who it was when Angie jumped down from Phoebe's arms and ran in. 

"Hey, princess! How are you?," Leo asked when Angie hopped in his lap. 

Piper said, "That's one thing we argued about." Phoebe asked, "the subject of Leo again? Ouch." Piper stated, "not only that, but he doesn't want me to let Angie see Leo anymore." 

Phoebe looked into the living room where Leo and Angie were playing around and laughing. "It doesn't look like you can break them apart easily," Phoebe declared. Piper said, "Yeah, don't you think I know that. But Tony's my husband and I respect what he says and thinks." Phoebe suggested, "Let's go to the kitchen and talk." 

Piper lingered for a minute standing outside the living room and looking in at Leo and Angie. They were always so happy and he always seemed to make Angie smile no matter what. Realizing that she has been standing there for a minute too long, Piper hurried to catch up with her sister.

Angie giggled as Leo tickled her belly. "You sure have a way with her," Cole stated simply. Leo said, "I treat her like my own." Cole's expression suddenly turned very concerned. "Leo, I know that you love Piper still. And I know that when you love her you have to love everything else about her. Maybe that's why you love Angie as much as your own, but it's time to move on. Don't you think?" Leo said, "I won't and will not move on until I have Piper again." 

Cole sighed, but he can understand the feeling of wanting someone back so desperately, it was unbearable. He's been through that with Phoebe many times, but now they were together and that was all that matters. Cole hoped that Leo could find the happiness again soon.

"Even if he doesn't want Angie to see Leo, your the mom. What do you think is best for Angie?," Phoebe asked. Piper replied, "Well, see, that's a question we all know the answer to. Then again, Phoebe. I don't know what to do. I don't want to break my little girl's heart. It's just one of those things you know?" Phoebe nodded and said, "Do what you think is the best or you and your family. After all that's what it comes down to at the end."

"Sorry, to interrupt you guys. Phoebe, honey, the baby's crying upstairs. Feeding time," Cole announced. Phoebe sighed and whined, "Does he ever stop, Cole? Please tell me he will, because my chest is starting to get very sore." 

Piper giggled and Cole was on the verge of laughing, but Phoebe pointed a finger and warned, "Crack a smile and you are sleeping on the couch." 

"I'm sorry, baby. See, I wish I could do it. Come on," Cole said sympathetically. Phoebe disappeared upstairs with Cole. 

"Hey!," Leo greeted suddenly startling Piper. Piper felt all jumpy inside and lost the words to even speak right. "Uh...sorry. Did you say something?," Piper managed to say after awhile of staring. 

"I said, hi," Leo repeated himself walking up to her and leaning on the counter next to her. "Oh, hey," Piper said nervously. She hadn't felt that way standing next to him since they first met. It was a bit overwhelming.

Before she could ask where Leo where Angie was. Leo said, "She's sleeping." Piper nodded and smiled a little bit. Piper found it completely hard to be next to him, not to mention talk to him. He was rather close and staring into her eyes a bit too much. The fact that she still loved him didn't help much either. 

"How's everything at home?," Leo asked hating to use the word home. To him she wasn't really home unless she's with him. It was and always had been so hard for him to see her with someone else rather then him. 

Truthfully, Piper answered, "It's not so good." 

"So, I heard from Angie. Well, what's going on?," Leo asked concerned. Piper answered, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about." 

Leo straightened out and stared at her knowing that he wasn't going to like what she was about to tell him. "Well, go on," he urged her. 

Silence filled the room suddenly and Piper just couldn't find the words to tell him that he couldn't see Angie anymore.

"Yeah, you can tell me sometime today, Piper," Leo informed her. Piper sighed and replied, "I don't think you should see Angie anymore."

At that moment Leo's heart just seemed to stop beating all at once. It pained him to have to hear those words from her mouth. 

"This isn't about Angie is it, Piper? It's all about Tony like it's always been. Why, Piper? Tell me that," Leo stated. 

Piper simply said, "Because, Leo. He's my husband if your still having trouble letting that sink in. Angie's our child. Not yours. I respect what he says and thinks, so, that's why I think you shouldn't see Angie anymore."

Leo said, "I can't believe your doing this." Piper insisted, "Angie's confused, Leo." For a moment Leo didn't say anything to her, except stare. His eyes were beaming with anger, Piper could tell. He was probably the scariest he could get when he was like that.

"Angie wouldn't be confused about who her father was if he even loved her just a little," Leo snapped at her. "Leo, I'm sorry. I just want what's best for Angie," Piper stated. "Right. The best for Angie, I understand," Leo said. 

"Don't do this, Leo," Piper told him. Leo protested, "I'm not doing anything! Your the one who isn't supposed to be doing this. I'm sorry, but Tony's an idiot." Piper stared at him shocked.

"I can't believe you don't see right through him. He only wants you as a s** toy. He doesn't love you, he doesn't even care for that matter. You give him everything, Piper. What do you get in return? Pain, tears, heartache. All of the above. Which is it, Piper? You know this is true, but your too ignorant to even admit it to yourself," Leo flamed at her.

"Your wrong!," Piper protested. "If you did care about me, you wouldn't have dared said what you did." 

"No, it's because I love you that I said those things. Believe it or not, you needed to hear them," Leo told her.

"Just stay away from Angie," Piper said. "I hope you will soon realize what a big mistake you just made. Tell Angie I love her," Leo stated before orbing out.

Piper could only hope that she didn't make another big mistake in her life. Angie would soon learn that Leo will no longer be an importance in her life. How that would crush her, Piper thought miserably. 

It was all for the best. Or was it?

TBC


	2. chapter 2

A/N- Here's another chapter. It's very short, but I hope you enjoy it anyways. Thanks for your nice reviews. :) It meant a lot to me. And maybe some of your suggestions well soon appear in the chapters to come. Thanks, again. 

Chapter 2 

"Good morning, daddy," Angie greeted happily as she received a kiss from her father. "Good morning, angel. Where have you been all night?," Tony asked sitting down at the breakfast table. "Mommy took me to the manor," Angie announced. 

Piper rolled her eyes slightly and continue to wash up some dishes from last night. Tony walked up behind her and asked, "I didn't hear you come in the door last night, or come to bed. Where did you sleep?" Piper answered letting him hug her, "I didn't want to disturb you, so, I slept on the couch for the night." 

Tony kissed her neck and asked, "What were you doing at the manor?" Piper replied, "I thought about what you said about Leo, and I told him that he wasn't allowed to see ---." Piper eyed Angie and Tony nodded knowing what she meant. "Well, that's great that you listened to me. Thanks, honey." Piper nodded as he kissed her lips. Piper returned it, but only to be interrupted by Angie calling out to them for some attention.

"Daddy! Could we go to the park today?," Angie asked. "I don't know. Depends on how mommy's feeling," Tony said turning to Piper. "I feel great. Sure, we could go if your father's up to it," Piper stated smiling. She was rather surprised he wanted to go somewhere with his family.

"Of course I'm up to it. Come on, let's go all out and have a picnic and everything," Tony suggested. "Hey, whatever floats your boat," Piper said. Tony asked, "Is that supposed to sound kinky? Because it did." Piper laughed and said, "No, it wasn't meant to sound kinky. It was just an expression."

"What does kinky mean?," Angie questioned. "Something you don't need to worry about, sweetheart. Now, go get ready for the park, will you?," Piper asked. Angie skipped up the stairs happily.

"What's gotten into you?," Piper asked suddenly. "Whatever do you mean?," Tony questioned in his most business like tone. "Seriously. One night you hate me, the next day you love me. And now you want to go to the park?," Piper questioned. Tony replied, "I don't hate you. Look, I just want to spend some time with you and our little girl. That's all."

"Right..." Piper's voice trailed off. "Now, what's that suppose to mean?" Tony asked. Piper laughed and replied, "Nothing, nothing. I mean, you actually want to spend time with me when the other day you acted as if you hated my guts." Tony said, "Guts aren't really a pretty sight, Piper." He smiled at her. Piper said, "You know what I meant." 

Tony wrapped his arms around her and stated, "Yeah, I do. And I love you, guts and all." Piper laughed with him. They were actually going to spend the day at the park, most likely to be in each other's arms. Watching their little girl play. It was going to be a beautiful day, today. Piper couldn't remember the last time they had a moment like this. It seemed so long ago.

TBC


	3. chapter 3

A/N- Thanks for your nice reviews! :D It sure encourage me to go on with this story. I had forgot to tell you guys that this story was actually inspired by a true event. I just changed the names of the people. Okay, well, here's chapter three. Hope you guys like it.

Chapter 3: Two Weeks Later

The morning sun shined through the pure white curtains, giving the room it's glossy glow. Angie was up and was getting ready to go to school. The day at the park was really fun and she enjoyed herself. But it wasn't the same as when Leo took her to the park with her mom.

Slowly, Angie walked downstairs and into the kitchen where she saw her parents embraced in each others arms. They hadn't notice she was there. Angie watched them closely. They were laughing and whispering to each other lovingly, but somehow this image did not strike Angie with happiness that her parents were finally getting along. There was something wrong with this picture, and Angie didn't like it. 

"Angie!," Piper exclaimed finally realizing her daughter had been standing there. Tony walked up to his daughter and kneeled down. "Hey, princess. Daddy has to go to work now. You be a good girl, okay?" Angie nodded slowly. Tony kissed her cheek, and then Piper's. He grabbed his suitcase and left silently.

"Ready to go to school, sweetie?," Piper asked. Angie looked up at her mom and asked out of the blues, "Where's Leo?" Piper staggered a bit at the question. "Mommy, I want to see Leo. Where is he, mommy?," Angie questioned again. Piper replied, "You know Leo can be very busy at times." Angie protested, "But he told Angie that he would never be too busy to come and see Angie. Mommy, _where is Leo_?" 

Piper sighed and pleaded, "Angie, honey, can we please talk about this later? Yeah?" Angie nodded unconvinced that they will talk about it later. Piper stated, "Okay, let's get you to school." 

With that Piper drove Angie to school without another word. "Daddy will be by to pick you up from school today, okay?," Piper asked. Angie mumbled, "If he doesn't forget." 

Angie stepped out of the car and slammed the door before Piper could say anything. Her teacher came by and escorted her and the rest of the class into the school building.

The day that Piper hated has arrived. Angie was going to find out sooner or later that Leo couldn't come to her ever again. That feeling of guilt was still buried deep down inside her. Tony has improved a bit over the weeks, but he wasn't like Leo. There was some weird connection between Angie and him that Piper couldn't quite figure out. 

Maybe it was the fact that Leo was in the delivery room when Piper had Angie or maybe Leo was the first person Angie saw when she first opened her eyes. Piper didn't know which. But over years, Angie grew quite close to Leo. They were inseparable.

Noon came around quick, and Angie was dismissed from the school building. She walked out searching for her father, but it was already predictable that he wasn't there. 

Angie made herself comfortable sitting on the end of the slide looking up at the sky. She hadn't realized how gloomy it looked. Her thoughts wondered off to Leo. Where was he, she thought curiously. He wouldn't just leave for weeks and not say anything to her, or give an explanation.

"Hey, kiddo," a voice came. Angie looked up and when she saw Leo was standing in front of her, the sun seem to shine through the gray clouds. "Leo!," Angie exclaimed merrily, but then she remembered he left her without saying anything. She grew angry and kicked him in the knee. 

"Ouch! What was that for?," Leo asked. "Where have you been?!," Angie demanded. Leo smiled and replied, "I've been working. I'm sorry I didn't come by, but I was really busy." 

Angie looked so much like her mother when she was angry. It was adorable. 

"Why are you sitting here all alone?," Leo asked. "Because daddy forgot to pick me up _again_. He always does this," Angie explained disappointed. 

"Leo! What in the world?! I thought I told you to stay away from her," came Piper's voice from behind. Leo swirled around and stared at her. Piper walked past him picking Angie up in her arms.

Angie protested, "Let me go! What's wrong? Why does Leo have to stay away?!" Piper gripped her daughter's hand and insisted, "We have to go home, Angie." Angie yanked her hand back forcefully and yelled, "No! I'm not going home! I want to stay with Leo." Piper said, "You can't, Angie. Now, come on." Angie ran back into Leo's arms. Leo didn't want to tell her that he couldn't see her anymore. It broke his heart to tell her something like that.

Leo peeled Angie's hands off of his shoulders and said softly, "Angie, I'm afraid I can't see you anymore. I should have told you sooner. But---" Angie interrupted, "But why?! What did I do?" Leo explained, "No, it's nothing you did. It's just I can't see you anymore. Now, you have your mommy and daddy to watch over you. You'll be okay. Now, be a good girl and go home." 

For years that Piper hadn't seen Leo, this was the first time she actually saw him cry. She hated what she was doing and it was so painful to see all this unfold in front of her. 

"Remember, I'll always be in your heart, right? So, I'll still be around," Leo stated his voice breaking. Angie nodded as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I love you, Leo," Angie said sniffling. She embraced him and Leo said softly, "I love you, too." 

Pulling her away from, Leo insisted, "You be strong, okay? And take care of your mom for me." Angie nodded as Piper took her hand and lead the way to the car.

Angie looked back staring into Leo's eyes. 

There wasn't anything much Leo could do now. As hard as it was to turn and walk away, Leo had to do it for the best of everyone. 

Angie's soft cry for him seemed to vanish through the wind.

TBC

So, what did you guys think??? I really need to know. It would be great if you review. A great big thanks to those who did review. 


	4. chapter 4

Thanks you guys for all your reviews. It really help me to go on with this story. I hope you guys don't flame me for this chapter, but I'll accept them anyways. Try to be at least a little bit gentle if your going to flame me though. Enjoy! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4 

Tony was sitting at his desk in his office working. He was too busy to pick up his daughter, so he had called Piper to pick her up.

A man walked in the door and Tony looked up to see a familiar face staring back at him. He was dressed in black and had a nicely shave mustache. 

"What are you doing here, Gregory?" Tony asked sitting back in his chair. 

"Well, it seems like your wife could never cut off her connection to Leo," Gregory replied sitting down in front of Tony. "What are you talking about?" Tony asked eyeing him closely. "See, what it is, Tony. Piper went to pick up your precious daughter, Angie, who happened to be with Leo. I dare you to say that nothing is going on between them." 

The blank stare in Tony's eyes gave him away. "That's what I thought. Well, I suggest you get this problem solved. Nice working for you boss, have a nice day." Gregory smiled and walked out of the office. 

Piper was really going to get it this time around, Tony thought to himself. 

All this time he thought she was being faithful to him. That slut, Tony said to himself. He couldn't believe he would hear something like this.

So, she was lying after all when she told him that Leo wasn't allowed to see Angie. 

The pencil that Tony had been twirling around on his fingers broke in half and fell to the ground with the easiest of ease.

Later that evening when Tony got home, he saw Piper cooking dinner. Angie was sitting on the couch watching TV. 

When Piper swirled around to set something on the table, she saw Tony, and jumped. "Hey! I didn't hear you come in," Piper stated evenly. Tony glared at her unhappily. Angie glanced into the kitchen watching them with eyes like a hawk. 

"What's wrong? Did you not have a good day at work?" Piper asked concerned. Tony stated, "I thought you told Leo he wasn't allowed to see Angie anymore." Piper insisted, "I did." 

"Then tell me what the hell you were doing with Leo today when you were picking Angie up," Tony demanded. Piper said, "keep your voice down, your scaring Angie." Tony shouted, "I'll keep my voice down when you answer me!" Piper turned away annoyed. Tony grabbed her shoulders violently and turned her to him. "Tell me now!" Tony bellowed. 

Piper said, "I didn't do anything. There's nothing to tell! He showed up on his own, I didn't know he was going to be there." Tony protested, "Your lying!" Piper snapped, "You're insane! Let me go!"

"She's telling the truth. Daddy, don't you believe her?" came Angie's voice from the living room. 

Tony loosened his grip on Piper and let her go. "We're not done. You better be home when I get back," Tony said before he walked out. The front door slammed shut announcing his departure.

Angie ran into the kitchen hugging her mommy. "Are you okay?" Angie asked sweetly. "Yeah, mommy's fine. Come on, let's have dinner," Piper stated simply.

"Doesn't daddy love mommy anymore? He always yelling at you. Why can't he be like Leo? Why can't I have Leo as my daddy?" Angie asked all at once. Piper shook her head and shouted, "Angie, would you stop it, please?!" 

Angie stared at her mom and said softly, "I'm sorry." Piper shook her head again and said, "Just eat your food and get ready for bed."

Piper cleared the dishes as Angie ran upstairs to brush her teeth. 

Sometimes Piper thought if she would have stayed with Leo then things would have been better for her. Supernatural, but way better then what Tony could ever give her. At least Leo understood her and knew what she always wanted without her even having to tell him. Regrets were too late at this point, but maybe new beginnings are never too late.

Piper walked upstairs and found that Angie had already fallen asleep. Looking down at the little girl, Piper knew that she had once loved Tony. It wasn't a big loss when she thought about it, because their relationship gave her something to be grateful about. That was Angie.

Placing a kiss on her cheek, Piper turned off the light and walked out of the bedroom. 

Exhaustion crept through her slowly. Muscles ached and tension built. She could really use a backrub right now. Lying down on the bed, Piper got comfortable under the covers and fell asleep. 

Hours later the front door opened, and a drunk Tony came walking in grabbing onto things just so he could hold his balance. It was pathetic. 

Tony made it to their bedroom somehow and turned on the light. Piper was in a deep sleep and was about to get a very rude awakening. 

"Get up," Tony mumbled pulling the covers off of her. "I said get up!!!" Tony shouted. 

Piper's eyes fluttered opened suddenly. "What the fuck, Tony," Piper mumbled nearly half asleep. "I want to talk to you. Get up. I want to talk to you," Tony kept repeating himself over and over. Piper could barely open her eyes and it was annoying to hear him say the same thing over and over.

"I can hear you, you know. I have ears don't I? So, you can stop repeating yourself," Piper stated. 

Tony slammed the door shut and locked it. From behind the closet he pulled out a wooden stick. It landed hard and painful on her twice before Piper burst out in tears. The stinging seemed to fade away after about 10 hits. 

"Tony, please stop! I'm begging you," Piper pleaded with him. He could care less what she said. The stick kept rising and falling on her back and hip. The pain was excruciating and totally unbearable. 

Angie laid in the dark hearing the screams and cries through the walls. "No, mommy," Angie said softly to herself. She knew what was happening. It had all happened before, but it was so long ago that her father hit her mother, Angie could barely remember. Now, the nightmare was back. Tears rose from her eyes as Angie covered her ears not wanting to hear the cries coming from her parent's bedroom.

TBC

Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Any suggestions or criticism would be helpful too. 


	5. chapter 5

A/N- Thank you so much for your reviews. It really helped a lot. I'm sorry I didn't update lately, because I went out of town and I haven't had the time to type. Well, I hoped you guys had a great Christmas. This chapter is sort of long, but I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did typing it. 

Chapter 5

Through the whole night, Piper hadn't slept at all. It was 5 in the morning and her pillow was still soaked with tears. The thought that Tony may come back at any moment seemed to make her paranoid.

She was angry for not leaving when she had the chance, but most of all she was angry with herself. Only if she weren't so convinced that he would change then things would have been different. He blinded her with his 'I love you' and sweet kisses. How could she have been so blind? 

Leo had been always right from the beginning. Tony didn't love her, he didn't even care. Piper blamed herself for not listening to him. Tears threaten to fall from her eyes again. No, I have to be strong, Piper thought sitting up in bed. 

The beating, which lasted only a few minutes, gave Piper a bruised back. Her whole left side had took more then a severe beating. It was covered with black and purple bruises. 

The time was now, 9 in the morning. Piper decided to go take a quick shower. She used her nightstand for support as she got up. Her legs felt weak and tattered, like an octopus trying to walk on land. Somehow she manage to get up and walk to the bathroom. 

The hot water pounded down from above. Her muscles were sore and aching, she could barely even hold her own balance. Everything was a daze to her. Piper leaned against the shower wall for support and thought, 'Why me? God, why me?!'

It seemed like hours before Piper turned the water off, and dried herself off. 

When she got out of the restroom the answering machine was blinking non-stop. Piper thought 'oh, god, what now?' She reluctantly pressed play and sat down to hear the message play itself over.

"Hi, sis! Paige here. Phoebe told me to call and remind you that we have that barbecue today outside in the backyard. You do remember don't you? Well, Phoebe expects you to be there, so you have to come. Or she'll freak. Anyways, how are you doing? Where have you been? I haven't seen you in years. Okay, I exaggerated, but that's what it seems like. Well, I'll see you soon. Bye! I love you."

Piper smiled at Paige's message. It was good to hear her sister's voice again. It seemed comforting to know that someone's always there. Paige had been right, Piper forgot all about the barbecue that their suppose to have. It totally slipped her mind lately. She had said she'll be there no matter what. But how was she going to go looking like that? How was she going to get out of going?

Picking up the phone, Piper dialed the manor. 

"Hello?," Phoebe picked up. Piper could hear her little nephew crying faintly on the other line. "Hello?," Phoebe asked again this time more aggravated. "Oh! Phoebe! Sorry, it's me Piper," Piper said into the phone. She barely even recognize her own voice. 

Phoebe said, "Oh, Piper. Why didn't you say something? I was just about to hang up on you. So, how you been?" Piper wanted to tell Phoebe everything, but to keep things from getting too complicated she didn't say a thing about Tony or what happened the other night.

"About the barbecue today, I don't think I can go," Piper said avoiding Phoebe's question. "Oh, why not?," Phoebe asked concerned. "I don't feel so good," Piper stated simply. Phoebe was quiet on the other line for awhile. Piper started to panic. 'Oh, my god. What does she know?' Piper thought anxiously. 

Phoebe stated, "Piper, I'm worried about you. Is everything all right?" Piper replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Phoebe answered, "Well, because a package arrived at the manor the other day from the hospital. I didn't open it. No one did. Would you care to tell me what's going on?" Piper said, "Nothing. It's probably just some test results. Don't worry about it. It's fine, really." Phoebe said, "Well, if everything is fine then I want you here for the barbecue. Got it?" Piper answered, "Right. I'll be there." 

They exchanged some words and said their good-byes. 'Damn' Piper thought hanging up. There seemed to be no way of getting out of going, so there was no use of wasting her breath on explaining why she's not going. 

An hour later, Piper woke Angie up from her bed and got her ready to go to the manor. 

Before she left, Piper pulled out a document and placed it on the kitchen table, where Tony was sure to find it when he sees that she wasn't home. It was something she should have gave him a long time ago. Now, it was really going to end this time. 

~3~3~3~3~

"Hey!," Phoebe and Paige exclaimed opening the door. They were smiling and Phoebe was holding her baby in her arms. Cole had came from the backyard with Leo; both dressed in cargo shorts and muscle shirts. 

"Hi," Angie greeted kissing her aunts cheek. Paige carried Angie in her arms and Phoebe pulled Piper inside the door. She held Leo's stare at her and felt very awkward. 

"Piper? What's wrong with your leg? Why are you limping?," Phoebe questioned noticing how awkward Piper was really walking.

Eyes stared at her for an explanation. Piper replied slowly, "I had a little accident. You know I'm clumsy and all." Phoebe asked, "What happened exactly?" Piper answered, "I have tripped down the stairs and tumbled down a couple of steps. Really, I'm fine." Phoebe asked, "Are you sure?" Piper nodded convincingly to her sisters.

One thing that she hadn't realized was that Leo had his eyes on her since forever. Every move she made he knew about it and what she gave them was crap. He wasn't going to let this get away again. Leo kept quiet in the first place because he thought that Piper would tell her sisters what Tony's been doing or has done in the past, but he was so wrong. He wasn't going to stay quiet any longer. Even if Piper hated his guts afterwards. 

When Piper was in the kitchen looking for something for Angie to drink, Leo orbed in behind her. Looking particularly at her back where her shirt had lifted a little when she bend down. What he saw seemed to make him want to kill Tony. That bastard, Leo thought to himself. How could he do something so heartless and what the hell was Piper doing staying with him? 

"Gee, Piper. I don't know how you could get bruises like that just from falling down the stairs. It's very peculiar, wouldn't you think?" Leo asked her simply. Piper turned around and said, "It was a hard fall, okay? Leave me alone." 

Angie came bouncing through the kitchen and asked, "Mommy? Do you have my drink?" Piper handed the drink to Angie who looked at Leo smiling.

"Hey, sweetie. How have you been?" Leo asked beckoning Angie to come to him. Angie placed an arm around Leo's neck and he lifted her up on the counter. "I'm fine," Angie replied once she was settled on the counter top. 

Leo looked at Piper curiously and Piper seemed to have read his mind clearly. "No, Leo don't do it," Piper pleaded. 

"Hey, Angie, there's something that Leo has to know. Can you tell me?," Leo asked. Angie asked, "What is it?" Leo answered, "what happened to mommy? Did she really fall down the stairs? Did you see?" 

Angie looked at Piper innocently. She had to choose whether or not she wants to tell Leo the truth or not. 

Leo lifted her chin to face him and stated, "Mommy's not here right now. It's just you and me. Tell Leo what happened." Angie explained, "No, mommy didn't fall down the stairs. She never fell. It was daddy who did it." Leo asked, "Angie, what did daddy do?" Angie answered, "It was late at night. I heard mommy crying and yelling. Daddy hit her again. Leo? Won't you make him stop?" Leo insisted, "It's going to be all right, Angie. You run along now, okay?"

With Leo's help, Angie manage to hop down from the counter and run outside into the backyard. 

Walking up to Piper who was staring deep into space as tears threaten to fall from her eyes. She looked at Leo in the eye for the first time in years. Slowly, he wiped the tears that threaten to fall from her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put Angie in that spotlight," Leo stated. Piper shook her head and said, "Well, now that you got what you wanted to know. Leave me alone." 

Piper tried to make a break for the backyard, but Leo pulled her back against him hard. He was holding her by the waist and beckoned her to look at him.

"I don't want to make a big scene. God, Piper, how can you let him do something to you like this? Can you imagine how I feel right now? Yeah, I know you don't love me anymore, but I'm still madly in love with you. So, please do yourself and Angie a grand favor. Give the jerk the divorce papers already. You deserve someone who treats you like his queen," Leo told her. Piper said softly, "I placed the divorce papers on the kitchen table when I left this morning. Now, would you care to let me go?"

"Piper?," Phoebe called making her way to the kitchen. 

When Phoebe came in she saw Leo holding Piper in his arms in the most comforting way. She raised an eyebrow and they dropped their hands quickly separating from each other. 

"What in the world," Phoebe started to say. Piper said quickly, "It's not what it seems. I can explain." Phoebe said smiling, "You don't have to. Your package from the hospital. Thought you'd like to see it now. But obviously it wasn't a very good time. I'll let you guys get back to whatever you were doing." Piper protested, "We weren't doing anything." Leo nodded and added, "Were just talking." Phoebe nodded and said, "Right..." 

Phoebe handed the package to Piper and left the room in silence. 

"What's that?," Leo asked. "Nothing. It's kind of personal," Piper stated simply. "If you'll excuse me, I have to.." Piper's voice trailed off as she walked into the living room and ripped opened the envelope. 

TBC


	6. chapter 6

This chapter is about Piper saying good-bye to Tony, so it's really short. The next one would be much longer, hopefully.

Chapter 6

As soon as Piper read what was inside the envelope, she knew she had to turn things right. She didn't want to go back to Tony, but it was the only way to cut loose from him. It couldn't hurt to say good-bye to him for good.

Grabbing the car keys, Piper raced to their home and left Angie at the manor. After all this was over, she was free to start a whole new life. 

Opening the front door to what was left of their home, Piper stepped through. It was quiet, too quiet. The emptiness of the home gave Piper an uneasy feeling. 

Walking to the kitchen, Piper saw Tony's back settled in a chair looking over the divorce papers. Slowly, she made her way over to him. Tony looked at her, his complexion worried and anxious. He looked so harmless and hurt, but Piper wasn't going to be fooled again like she had always been. 

"Piper, please tell me this is a joke," he stated staring at the stack of papers in front of him. Piper shook her head and said, "It's not a joke. It's really over between us. I have nothing to hold onto anymore. Apparently, neither do you." Tony stared at her hoping she would say anything but that.

"No, this can't be. I know I did horrible things. Please, give our family another chance?," Tony pleaded. Piper asked, "What family?! We have no family, Tony. This was just a nightmare. One that I need to wake up from. I can't live like this, I won't live like this. Not anymore. I don't know why I put up with you up until now. Maybe because I thought you could change. Or maybe I thought you love me--"

"I do love you," Tony interrupted. "No, you don't," Piper protested. "Stop lying to yourself. Enough is enough. I had it with you. I'm leaving, for good," Piper stated. 

As she started to walk out the door, Tony asked, "What about our daughter?" 

Piper turned back and answered, "We don't have a daughter. I have a daughter." 

"Are you saying that Angie isn't..." Tony's voice trailed off in a stunned expression. "I thought she was too, until the DNA results came in. Here's a copy of the DNA test. I'll see you in court..." Piper was about to finish when Tony grabbed her. 

"No, your mine! You'll always be mine!" Tony shouted. "I'm not yours. Not anymore," Piper stated coldly blowing up their big wedding photo near by. Tony dropped his hands and backed away in shock. "Good-bye, Tony," Piper said. 

Leaving Tony stunned, confused and full of regrets of the past. Piper left that hell hole as a brand new person. 

The only trouble on her mind was telling Leo the news. She's been so nervous about it. Was he going to be mad? Happy? Disappointed? She truly didn't know the answer. But that was a problem for another day. Perhaps tomorrow, a week from then, or maybe even a month...


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7 

It was about a week later that everything kind of settled itself out and Piper finally found time to relax with her daughter. That whole week it had been pouring outside until that day it had finally decided to clear up. The sun was out and shining. 

Piper decided that it would be a great idea to take Angie out for a picnic by the park. Of course Angie agreed, but demanded that Leo had to come with them. Piper couldn't object and why would she? She had to tell him anyways. The sooner the better.

Angie was playing by the slides with her mommy not very far away. Piper and Leo were laying on the picnic blanket chattering away about the weather. Piper was staring over by the playground keeping an eye on her daughter. Leo looked over her shoulder and asked, "She's beautiful, isn't she?" Piper nodded and thought, why wouldn't she be? She's _ours. _Why was it so hard to tell him?

"You did the right thing when you said good-bye to Tony," Leo continued. Piper turned to look at him. "I'm sorry. You probably didn't want to be reminded of that," Leo apologized. Piper said, "It's fine, and your right. I should've have listened to you. He never loved me or even cared. If only I can turn things right again." Leo insisted, "You can. It's not too late." Piper stated, "Maybe it isn't." 

Leo eyed her carefully and asked, "Is there something you have to tell me?" Piper hesitated for a minute. "No, why do you ask?" Leo answered, "I can see it in your eyes. You'll be surprised how many things it tells me a day just by looking into them." Piper looked away from him afraid that she might give herself away. 

Cupping Piper's chin, Leo turned her face to him. "What is it? You seem more worried then you have to be," Leo stated. Piper replied, "It's about Angie." Leo asked, "What about Angie? She's not sick or anything right?" Piper shook her head and answered, "No, she's not sick or anything like that. She's just...not who you think she is." Leo was quite baffled a bit. He had absolutely no idea what Piper was talking about. "Okay, then who is she?," Leo asked trying to make some sense out of what she was saying. 

Hesitantly, Piper answered. She knew that he had the right to know who Angie really was. It was the only right thing to do. Even if he rejects it all, but he wouldn't, would he?

"Angie's special," Piper started to say. "Of course she is. She's a witch," Leo stated the obvious. "Yeah, that and the fact that she's also half whitelighter," Piper said. Leo asked, "Half whitelighter? How could that be?" 

"The week before my wedding, I had that rehearsal dinner at the manor. Tony couldn't attend because he was away on a business trip. I was in my room when you orbed in. You do remember, don't you?," Piper asked. Leo answered, "Yes. Of course I remember. I also remembered what happened in the bedroom. You regret it, don't you?" Piper smiled and replied, "No, not a moment of it. You see, where I'm getting at is we conceived a child that night." 

Leo's expression gave no doubt that he now understood what Piper meant to say all along. "Your saying that Angie is mine?," Leo asked. Piper nodded in response and explained, "The envelope that you were so curious about was the results of Angie's DNA test. She's really your daughter." 

From the distance, Leo watched Angie played. Her summer dress floating around her and the smile that was always upon her face. He finally saw the resemblance between them and that Angie was really his daughter. That should explain the difference in eye color. Piper had brown eyes and Tony had blue eyes. Brown and blue don't make green. How could he have never seen that before?

"Say something," Piper stated hoping he wasn't mad. "I believe you, and I'm not mad at you," Leo told her. "So, what do we do now?" Piper asked. Leo answered, "We could start over. Me, you, and Angie. That is if you still love me." 

"What's not to love?" Piper questioned pulling him in for a kiss. Leo's heart danced around on tiptoes as he felt himself falling for her all over again. It was a great feeling. One that couldn't be explain but only felt. 

Their lips met delicately upon each others , finding embrace in each others arms once again.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Angie called out running up to the spot where Piper and Leo was. Angie stopped when she saw them kissing. Leo saw and pulled away from Piper suddenly. They turned and looked at Angie nervously.

Angie giggled and asked, "Mommy, why did you kiss Leo?" Piper answered, "We weren't kissing. We were discussing some issues. Come here, I have something to tell you." Angie went to sit down on her mother's lap and stared at Piper curiously. Leo handed her a grape which Angie took and placed it in her mouth. 

"There's no easy way to tell you this. Your too young to understand even if I explain. Your dad isn't really your dad," Piper said hoping not to confuse her. "What do you mean daddy's not dad? He's always been dad," Angie stated taking another grape from Leo. Piper searched for some easy way to explain it to Angie. Leo stated, "Piper this is just too soon. She needs to adjust. It doesn't matter if she calls me dad or not." 

Listening closely to Leo talk, Angie understood what he was saying. "You mean your my daddy?" Angie asked. "Yes, I'm your father," Leo stated offering a smile. Angie jumped in his arms and said, "That means I can see you whenever I want." Leo hugged his daughter close and said, "That's right. Were going to finally live together. Does that make you happy?" Angie nodded and asked, "You'll promise to come home to mommy and me right? You won't stay away long right?" Leo answered, "Of course I'll come home. I'll be home every night to tuck you in. Don't you worry." Angie asked, "You'll take care of mommy, won't you? And you'll never hit her?" Leo replied, "I could never hit her, Angie."

Angie smiled and said, "You really do love her." Leo said, "Of course I do. And you know who else I love?" Angie asked, "Who? It's me, isn't it?" Leo said, "No, a snail." Angie asked, "a snail?! You love a snail?" Leo nodded and laughed. "I'm just joking. I love you," Leo said tossing her up in the air. 

"So, is there anything else you would like to have?" Leo asked holding her in his arms. "Well, there is one thing," Angie said. "Well, what's that? A toy perhaps?" Leo questioned. "It's not a toy," Angie stated giggling. "Well, honey, what is it?" Piper asked. 

Angie smiled at her parents and then replied, "I want a little brother or sister. Can I have one?" Leo and Piper stared at each other and smiled. Her sisters were never going to hear the end of this one. 

THE END!!!

Whew! Finally I'm through. I hope that wasn't a major cliffhanger for some people, but I'm only going to write a sequel if a lot of people are demanding it. Well, I hope you guys weren't confused or anything throughout the story. Now, that it's finish I'm hoping a lot more people would review and tell me if you want a sequel or not. If you do want a sequel tell me what you would like to see happen in it or what the rating should be. My work is done here. I enjoy writing this fic a lot. Thanks!


End file.
